


Comfort

by MLMDarkFiction



Series: OCtober Shipping [8]
Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: OCtober Shipping: Day 8- ComfortShip: Bubba Sawyer x Amber Hewitt, Nubbins Sawyer x Boar AddisonNote: I’ve actually wanted to write something for ages with Boar grieving about Nubbins. This wasn’t entirely what I had in mind, so I may write something later in which I expand in on Boar himself actually grieving, but I’m glad I was able to expand on this.





	Comfort

Amber lays on her stomach on the bed, watching as Bubba sits across the room from her, at the vanity. He’s happy, distracted, using her makeup to decorate his current mask. She’s happy that he’s happy.    
  


It’s only been a month since Nubbins passing. Drayton and Amber both have been doing their best to keep Bubba preoccupied. He needed to grieve, they all did, but it was better for him to be kept busy instead of letting the feelings overwhelm him. 

She isn’t sure how Drayton’s doing. The old man hasn’t actually said anything to express how he’s holding up, and Amber isn’t going to ask him. She hopes that he actually cares about the fact that Nubbins passed away, but...sometimes she isn’t so sure. 

Is she handling it well? Amber isn’t really sure. Sometimes she still doubts that it actually even happened. But it did, and they’re living with the consequences. 

Even if she’s not okay...Amber’s more worried about everyone else. About Bubba and about...Boar. She hasn’t seen her childhood friend since it happened. 

Boar and Nubbins, they were…

  
She doesn’t know what they were. All Amber knows is that the feelings they had for one another were mutual, although she doesn’t know if either man actually ended up telling the other than, and now it was too late…

Boar’s not come around to the house since. He’s got to grieve, Amber knows, but...She can’t help but worry about him out all by himself in that big old house. 

He won’t leave. No matter what they try he refuses. 

She still remembers how he’d reacted when his parents died, not leaving his room, let alone the house, and he was barely eating. If it wasn’t for Amber taking over the chores, the hogs on the property would have gone feral and started eating each other. 

Amber stands from the bed suddenly, the quick actions of her reflection startling Bubba who whines in curious response, placing her lipstick back down onto the vanity. 

She grabs a clean shirt, tossing the one she had been wearing to the bedroom floor.    
  
Bubba whines again, assuming something’s wrong.    
  
“Don’t worry, Bubba. I’m just gunna go visit Boar, and make sure he’s alright. Wanna go with me?”

He nods quickly. Bubba likes Boar. The man was either erratic or still, but like Amber, had never been mean or teased him, often getting onto his brothers if they did, and like him, Boar wore a mask sometimes...although Bubba didn’t quite understand why in his case. He’d missed seeing Boar in the past couple weeks. 

“Maybe all he needs is a nice home cooked meal, you think?”

  
Bubba nods again, he agrees, although really, he agrees with most things Amber has to say. But she’s right, at least he hopes she is.

Things are different now, they always are.

First they lost Bobby when he was drafted, and now Nubbins was dead. 

Boar may not be blood, but he’s still one of the family. 

And the family takes care of each other. 


End file.
